With you
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Klik!/Yesung menatap horor kearah tangannya yang terborgol dengan tangan Kyuhyun./"Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang terikat dengan Sungie hyung?"/"Takdir."/ BL/Kyusung. Mind to RnR ,RnC?
1. Chapter 1

**With you**

**.**

A/n :

Holaaa… KyuSung shiperrr… angkat tangannya

#tereak gaje

Saya dapat ide fict ini , saat tiba2 inget film OB. Yang episode Gusti tangannya keborgol. Dan karena saya cinta sama KyuSung jadilah epep(?) ini XD

Pairing: Kyusung :D

Warning: OOC, typo, BL, abal, gaje dan keanehan lain yang akan kalian temukan di ff ini. DLDR

Cast: Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Langsung saja…

**^-^v**

.

Super Junior.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka. Para K-popers pasti tau mereka. Boyband super sibuk itu kini tengah mendapat jadwal kosong. Terbukti dari para member yang bersantai di dorm mereka saat ini.

Semua member tengah sibuk dengan kerjaan masing-masing.

Hari yang damai, hingga tiba-tiba…

"Hyungdeul…" sapaan ceria terdengar di dorm Suju itu. Leeteuk yang kebetulan melewati pintu dan merasa kenal dengan suara itu, lantas menoleh, mendapati member Shinee berdiri di depan pintu dorm.

"Hyung…" Taemin langsung berhambur kepelukan Leeteuk yang berada didepannya, sedangkan Leeteuk senang-senang saja menerima pelukan dari sang dongsaeng .

"Loh kenapa Shinee ada disini?"

Member Shinee yang merasa ditanyai itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kami sedang libur, Yesung hyung. Tidak apa kan kalau kami main kesini?" Onew menjawab dengan senyuman dan disambut cengiran oleh Key, Minho, dan Jonghyun.

Melihat ada orang lain yang tak ia kenal, Leeteuk menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang digendong sang flaming charisma itu.

"Siapa itu digendonganmu, Minho?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang memikat, ia jawab. "ini Yogeun, hyung. Anak yang kami urus di Hello baby." Yogeun hanya menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Minho.

"Yogeun bosan di dorm kami, hyung. Bolehkan kami mengajaknya main kesini?" dengan tatapan penuh harap dan aegyo yang kelihatannya gagal, Jonghyun memohon kepada para hyungnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak, malah makin seru." Donghae yang tadinya tengah tertidur, tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"ARRGH…."

Sebuah teriakan frustasi mengagetkan para member yang sedang mengobrol itu. Buru-buru Leeteuk dan Yesung berlari kearah sumber suara. Donghae yang sudah terbiasa dengan itu hanya duduk disofa, sedangkan member Shinee mengekor di belakang Leeteuk.

Brak!

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun di dobrak begitu saja.

"Ada apa kyu ?

Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara dengan tampang lesu.

"Aku kalah maen game, Yesung hyung'' .

Hening beberapa saat, hingga…

PLAK!

Dengan sadis Yesung menggeplak kepala evil magnae.

''Appo hyung, kenapa memukulku, aish."

Kyuhyun meringis seraya mengusap kepala.

"Ku kira kau kenapa kenapa pabbo. Jangan mengangetkan orang lain dengan berteriak tiba tiba seperti itu."

Leeteuk mendekati Yesung yang memarahi sang magnae dengan nada yang kesal dan berkacak pinggang

"Sudahlah Jongwoon. Kyu , jangan ulangi lagi ne! Kau tau, kami khawatir dengan teriakan tiba tiba mu itu. Arraseo?"

"Ne hyung,mianhae." Yesung mendengus kesal melihat tampang stoic Kyuhyun. Para member Shinee dan juga Yogeun hanya diam melihat itu.

"Appa…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang anak yang merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun. Sang magnae mengernyit ,menatap sang anak. Sadar akan situasi Kei menjelaskan.

"Ini Yogeun hyung. Anak yang kami urus di Hello baby."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kyu, sepertinya Yogeun ingin di gendong oleh mu."

Yesung tersenyum manis melihat Yogeun yang masih berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun.

"Duh manisnya" Leeteuk mencubit pelan pipi chubby Yogeun.

Semburat merah tipis terlihat di paras Kyuhyun ,begitu melihat senyum manis Yesung. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Yogeun dari gendongan Minho.

"Appa" Yogeun menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah kyuhyun,membuat sang empunya terseyum. Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala Yogeun sayang.

"Umma…"

"Eh?" Yesung terdiam beberapa detik, onyxnya menatap Yogeun bingung.

"Wah, hyung serasi sekali,dan Yogeun seperti anak kalian saja." Celetuk Taemin dengan polosnya.

"Iya-ya," jawab member Shinee kompak.

Yesung hanya nyengir menanggapi godaan setan,eh Shinee maksudnya.

"Untuk Yogeun ,aku rela menjadi ummanya." Balas Yesung dengan nada bercanda. Leeteuk mengacak surai hitam Yesung gemas.

"Ne,chagi ayo urus anak kita." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Yesung mendekat kearahnya dan mengusir yang lainnya.

Yang lain hanya mendengus dengan pengusiran kyuhyun. Yesung yang melihat member yang lain keluar,ikut keluar juga.

"Ajak Yogeun ke ruang tengah saja Kyu." Setelah berkata begitu, Yesung pun berlalu pergi.

.

Diruang tengah.

.

Member Suju yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Yogeun ikut meramaikan ruang tengah dan bermain dengan yogeun. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari beberapa saat lagi dirinya akan kena masalah.

Klik!

Merasa ada yang aneh mengikat tangannya Kyuhyun reflek menoleh, ia kaget melihat Yogeun tengah memborgol tangannya, dengan salah satu borgol.

"Ya! Apa yang dilakukannya?" yang lain pun tak kalah terkejut melihat tangan Kyuhyun. "Mwo,sejak kapan Yogeun membawa borgol pemberian ahjumanya?" Onew heran,sejak kapan yogeun membawanya.

Klik!

Yesung menatap horor tangannya yang terborgol dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan sang pelaku a.k.a Yogeun hanya tersenyum polos kearah mereka "Appa, umma." Panggilnya dengan suara imut. Yesung yang tadinya ingin marah, jadi tak tega melihat wajah polosnya. Minho buru-buru mengangkat Yogeun dari pangkuan Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa Yogeun membawa mainan yang begini? Berikan kuncinya!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan kirinya yang tidak terborgol kearah member Shinee.

Deg…

Para member Shinee hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

Melihat gelagat aneh pada mereka, Kyuhyun merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Wae? Mana kuncinya?" tanyanya lagi.

Shindong memperhatikan wajah mereka "jangan bilang kalau-"

"Ah, sepertinya Yogeun akan dijemput sebentar lagi." Jonghyun menyela ucapan Shindong. Melirik member Shinee yang lain dan memberi 'kode'. 2min dan OnKey mengerti, dengan cepat mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Mianhae hyung, kuncinya tidak ada. Tapi kami janji akan mencarinya dirumah Yogeun nanti, byeeee." Setelah berkata begitu para member Shinee langsung ngacir ditempat. Meninggalkan para member Suju yang melongo tidak percaya.

Gak bertanggung jawab?

"YA!" teriak KyuSung bersamaan. Para member Suju melihat kearah borgol tersebut. Ada yang memasang wajah kasihan, cemburu, senang dan juga cengo.

"Aish, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang terikat dengan Sungie hyung?" Kalimat protes meluncur mulus dari mulut Ryeowook dan mendapat anggukan dari pasangan EunHae dan Siwon. Sekilas terlihat seringai diwajah Kyuhyun begitu menyadari 'keadaannya' dengan Yesungnya.

"Takdir." Kalimat itu meluncur mulus dari mulut Kyuhyun dan membuat yang lainnnya sweatdrop seketika.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, Yesungie hyung milikku." Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung yang bebas, menautkan jemarinya dengan hyungnya itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu, dan balas menggenggam jemari Ryeowook.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu.

Kenapa jadi YeWook? Ini kan epep KyuSung.

Bek tu stori

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yewook live itu hanya mendecih kesal dan menarik tangan Yesung mendekat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook saling memberi deathglare yang paling mematikan.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Tunggu di chap berikutnya

Tuberculosis, eh, To be continued maksudnya

Tbc

.

Hola… salam kenal semuanya, saya benar-benar baru difandom ini, maka dari itu saya mohon bimbingannya.

Saya tahu ini ff pasti abal sangat, jeongmal mianhae m(_)m

Sebenarnya ini mau oneshoot, tapi karena saya ngetiknya pakai Lappy orang lain, jadi yah segini dulu deh hehehe….

Kritik dan saran diterima disini, pujian apalagi (maunya)

^-^v

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


	2. Chapter 2

**With you**

.

A/n: Haiii….kembali lagi bersama saya XD

Astaga, di chap 1 kemarin banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran. Maafkan saya DX, maklum saja, saya ngetiknya ngebut karna pemilik lappynya udah mau pulang waktu itu. Ngomong2, disini Yogeun umurnya sama yang di hello baby #bilang aja gatau plak!

Pada masih bingung ya, kenapa Yogeun mainannya borgol? Semua akan terungkap di chap ini. Kita lihat saja di TKP XD

.

Pair: KyuSung

Warning: OOC, Typo(so pasti), alur berantakan, aneh, gaje dll. DLDR.

.

**^-^v**

Cerita kali ini dibuka dengan perang deathglare antara 2 kubu. Di kubu selatan, Ryeowook masih setia membombardir mental Kyuhyun dengan laser glarenya (yang sebenarnya milik Key) agar kyuhyun menjauh dari hyungnya.

Di kubu utara, Kyuhyun juga meluncurkan tatapan setannya(?) bermaksud menyuruh sang eternal magnae melepas genggaman tangan pada 'kepunyaannya'.

Undang-undang Kyuhyun, pasal 257 ayat 156(?);

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apapun kepunyaan Kyuhyun tanpa ijin dari sang empunya."-selesai

Dan tentu saja UUK tersebut telah disahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Aneh? Silahkan bilang sendiri pada orangnya.

Dan si manis yang sadar situasi, hanya bisa menganut system 'mingkem is gold' seraya memperhatikan 2 namja yang memperebutkan hak atas dirinya itu.

Merasa jengah dengan situasi itu, lantas sang appa a.k.a Kangin pun menengahi mereka "Daripada ribut seperti itu, lebih baik cari cara untuk melepaskan borgolnya!" reflek KyuWook mengakhiri perang deathglare mereka dan mulai berfikir.

'Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan kuncinya,' batin Ryeowook berapi-api.

'Semoga kuncinya lama gak ketemu.' Kyuhyun diam-diam berseringai.

'Apa yang difikirkan mereka?' inner Yesung bingung.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunannya.

"sudah-sudah, ini kan waktunya makan siang, aku lapar, ayo makan." Sang aegyo menatap Ryeowook dengan pupy eyesnya, bermaksud menyuruhnya membuat makanan.

"Huft…baiklah, aku akan memasak, kalian tunggu saja ne. Sungie hyung mau makan apa? " Ryeowook tersenyum kearah Yesung.

"Apa saja, masakanmu kan selalu enak Wookie."

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan memasak yang special untukmu."

Cup!

Kyuhyun menatap horror kearah YeWook.

Demi rambut pantat ayamnya Sasuke dari fandom sebelah. Moment apa yang dilihatnya saat ini? Ryeowook tengah mencium pipi YesungNYA 0.0

Dengan satu kedipan ala tante girang, Ryeowook pun melenggang kearah dapur #dirajam Ryeosomnia

Meninggalkan Kyueunsihae terperangah. Kangteuk dan Sungmin biasa saja melihat itu. Yesung? Dengan santainya ia tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengacak surai cokelatnya kasar, dan menarik Yesung kearahnya.

"Ayo temani aku main game, hyung." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yesung, Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Yesung dan membawanya pergi.

Kangteuk dan Sungmin juga berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak rela Yesung hyung dengan Kyuhyun!" ucap Eunhyuk yang akhirnya kebagian dialog.

"Iya," Siwon mengangguk menyetujui.

Tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk erat, membuat sang empunya menoleh kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak rela, tapi melihatmu cemberut begitu aku jadi cemburu, chagi," Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh lalu mencium pipinya sekilas.

Siwon mendengus melihat keromantisan mereka 'Kibum-ah! Cepatlah kembali, comeback…' batin Siwon nelangsa. Sepertinya ia merindukan Kibum. Ckck…sabar ya bang.

.

Sementara itu…

.

Member Shinee tengah uring-uringan mengobrak-abrik setiap sudut ruangan rumah Yogeun. Pasca menggunakan metode one hundred step dari dorm suju, mereka buru-buru mencari sang kunci.

Awalnya mereka santai-santai saja, tetapi setelah mendapat telephone berupa ancaman pembunuhan sadis yang di dalangi oleh Wookeunhae 10 menit yang lalu, mereka langsung ngacir mencari kuncinya.

'ga mau mati muda,' batin mereka kompak,

"bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Eh? Ahjuma. Belum ketemu. Aish dimana lagi harus mencarinya?" Jonghyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Umma Yogeun tersenyum dan mendekati mereka, mengusap pundak Jonghyun perlahan.

"Jangan terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja ne."

Mereka mengangguk kompak. "Ahjuma, boleh aku bertanya?" Taemin mendekati wanita paruh baya itu.

"Katakan saja, ne. mau Tanya apa?"

"Anu, err…kenapa Yogeun punya mainan seperti itu?" Taemin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Member Shinee yang lainnya pun ikut mendekat untuk mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya ahjuma hanya iseng saja membelikannya. Jarang-jarang kan baby mainannya borgol hohoho…." Dengan sebuah kipas yang entah darimana, umma Yogeun menutup mulutnya dengan kipas dan tertawa ala tante girang. Member Shinee hanya bisa sweatdrop akut mendengarnya. Tak mau terlalu lama meladeni, kembali mereka mencari kuncinya.

Kembali ke dorm Super Junior

Kita intip Kyusung yukk...

.

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih jelasnya di kamar Kyuhyun. 2 namja terlihat sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang seperti biasanya; bermain dengan Pspnya, dan Yesung yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan satu tangan (karena tangan kirinya tertarik oleh Kyuhyun yang bermain Psp).

Puk!

Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Membuat sang empunya menoleh sejenak. Kyuhyun mematikan Pspnya dan perlahan mulai menutup matanya (innalilahi)#plak! Bukan meninggal kok, cuman tiduran aja :Da

"Tumben kau manja padaku?" Yesung mulai bersuara, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tertidur dipundaknya.

"Ani, memang tidak boleh?"

"Tidak, Cuma tumben saja."

Kyuhyun mulai berpindah posisi. Sekarang ia tiduran dipaha Yesung, membuat Yesung sedikit tersentak.

"Hyung?" sang magnae membuka matanya dan menatap langsung onyx di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau keberatan terborgol bersamaku?" tatapannya sedikit sendu, nada bicaranya juga sarat akan kesedihan. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara. Yesung tersenyum, diusapnya surai cokelat Kyuhyun sayang.

"Awalnya aku kesal dan kaget, karena jelas kita jadi tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan leluasa. Tapi sisi positifnya, kita jadi bisa bersantai berduakan. Kesimpulannya: aku tidak keberatan." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"

"Aku juga senang Sungie. Kita jadi bisa 'berduaan'." Kyuhyun menyeringai mengatakannya.

"Iya-ya, belakangan ini kita jarang bertemu karena jadwal yang berbeda." Yesung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, terlihat begitu polos.

'imutnya, aku jadi ingin memakanmu,' batin Kyuhyun gemas.

Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Saat ini mereka tengah berduaan. Dan kata orang kalau berduaan itu yang ketiganya setan. Dan orang ketiga diantara Kyusung itu author. Berarti author setan dong D'X

Back to story

Mereka tengah berduaan - tangan terborgol - didalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis 'tinggal kunci pintunya,' batin Kyuhyun girang.

"Yesungie hyung, aku mau mandi, gerah nih. Karena keadaan kita seperti ini, otomatis hyung harus ikut denganku." Yesung yang tidak tau 'makna' sesungguhnya dari kalimat Kyuhyun hanya he'eh aja.

'I got you.' Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum dan menarik Yesung kekamar mandi. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gembira. Segembira-gembiranya seorang manusia yang sedang gembira. Langkahnya sudah mantap, senyum terus terkembang diwajahnya.

Baru satu langkah kakinya menginjak kamar mandi.

"Jangan kau fikir kau bisa melakukan itu, magnae!"

Kyusung menoleh bersamaan dan melihat Ryeowook tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Disampingnya sudah ada Eunsihae yang menatap Kyuhyun angker. Perasaan gembira Kyuhyun pupus sudah.

"Kau fikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau rencanakan. Berani kau sentuh Sungie hyungku, kau akan mendapat balasan dariku."

Ryeowook mendesis berbahaya dengan tampang psycho. Semua member yang berada disana, meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. 'Sadis!' batin mereka kompak.

"Sungie hyung ayo makan, semua sudah menunggu."

Yesung mengangguk dan segera turun kebawah. Sesampainya disana, Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat meja makan. Ternyata benar kata Sungmin: 'Super Junior itu sekumpulan anak kecil.'

Bisa dilihat sekarang, member Suju tengah berebutan makanan, padahal makanannya masih banyak. Ckck...

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Kini ia tengah asik suap-suapan dengan Sungmin. 'pasangan imut,' batin Yesung gemas :3

Perhatiannya kini teralih pada magnae disampingnya. Kyuhyun tengah kesusahan menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Menyadari magnae kesusahan, Yesung menyendok makanan dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sini, biar aku suapi saja. Daripada kau kesusahan seperti itu. Buka mulutmu!"

Siiinggg...

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada pergerakan. Semua member terdiam mendengar itu. Sedetik kemudian...

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

Wookeunsihae berteriak kompak, membuat yang lain menutup telinga.

Tidak rela hyung kesayangan mereka melakukan moment romantis dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menghela nafas singkat, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tidak rela dongsaeng kesayangannya bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Jiah oppa, ikutan cemburu toh# digamparKangin.

Walaupun sedikit tidak rela, tapi Leeteuk sadar situasi.

"Kalian. Sudah tidak usah rebut begitu. Ia hanya ingin membantunya, kalian tidak lihat tangan kanan Kyuhyun terikat dengan Jong woon. Kalau makan dengan tangan kiri itu susah, Mengerti?"

Mereka terdiam. Mereka mengerti, tapi tetap saja tidak rela.

"Leeteuk hyung benar, memang kenapa kalau aku menyuapi Kyuhyun? Tangan kanannya terikat denganku. Sudah lanjutkan makan kalian!" Yesung mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun yang menerima dengan senang hati.

"Dasar anak-anak." Shindong yang baru kedapetan dialog, angkat bicara. Dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa eneg, mereka akhirnya membiarkannya.

"Kau sms siapa Wookie?" Sungmin melihat kea rah Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Terlihat aura hitam menguar dalam dirinya. Sungmin agak bergidik.

"Eh? Bukan siapa-siapa kok, hyung. Ayo makan lagi aaa…" Minwook kembali suap-suapan.

.

Nun jauh disana…

Jonghyun terdiam dipojok ruangan. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. 2min dan Onkey yang melihatnya mulai khawatir dan mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, siapa yang sms?" Onew mulai bertanya.

"Ancaman pembunuhan."

"Hah?"

"Baca ini!" Jonghyun memberikan ponselnya dan menyuruh member yang lain membaca sms yang dimaksud.

_To shine:_

_Jika dalam waktu dekat ini kunci itu tak ketemu, siap-siaplah bertemu dengan pencipta kalian ^-^_

_From: Ryeowook hyung._

Loading….

"Gyaaa…kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan kuncinya…" merekapun kelabakan mencari kuncinya. Kasihan ya?

.

Back to Suju.

10 menit berlalu dan mereka masih asik makan.

"Hyung, ada nasi di mulutmu." Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir Yesung dengan jemarinya. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun diam, mereka saling bertatapan. Background di belakang mereka mulai berubah menjadi bunga bangkai, eh, bunga mawar maksudnya.

Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan Yesung. Perlahan-lahan. Sedikit lagi.

Duk!

"Aww…" Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kakinya.

"Kenapa kau menendangku, Donghae?"

"Panggil aku Hyung, magnae. Siapa suruh kau mau berbuat tak senonoh pada Sungie hyung," jawab Donghae santai.

"Mwo? Kau mau mencium Sungie hyung, kau mau mati?" Ryeowook mengarahkan pisau yang entah didapat darimana kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Sungmin menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan begitu!" di elusnya punggung Ryeowook saying.

"Aku mau ke dorm Shinee dan meminta kuncinya." Ryeowook berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hyuungg…"

Baru saja Ryeowook membuka pintu, sebuah koor menyapa telinganya. Suara yang berasal dari member Shinee yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka nyengir.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini, mana kuncinya?"

"Ini hyung. Akhirnya ketemu juga, kami mencarinya setengah mati loh hyung," ucap Jonghyun melankolis.

"Terus? Gue harus bilang wow gitu? Jelas-jelas masalahmu sendiri.

Jleb!

Perkataan Ryeowook menusuk tepat dihati mereka. Merekapun pundung berjamaah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kang in. semua member yang tadinya ada dimeja makan, mulai mendekati Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungie hyung, ini kuncinya sudah ketemu, mana tanganmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap kaget kunci itu. Perasaan sangaaattttt tidak rela hinggap di hatinya. Magnae menatap sendu tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari tangan Yesung.

"Padahal aku ingin lebih lama bersamanya," ucapan kekecewaan terlontar dari mulut Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. Yesung tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun "Sangat menyenangkan berdua denganmu." Yesung mengacak surai cokelat Kyuhyun pelan.

Grep!

Dipeluknya Yesung erat, seakan kalau dilepas akan hilang. Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher hyungnya, menghirup aroma manis yang terdapat padanya. Dibalasnya pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku saying padamu hyung, sangaatt saying." Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga menyanyangi dan menyukaimu, Kyu."

Semua terdiam melihat moment Kyusung live itu.

"Umma, appa."

Olala…Yogeun ikut ternyata. Sekarang ia menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha memeluk Yesung. Yesung mengangkat Yogeun dari gendongan Key dan mengangkatnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, anak kita mau bertemu kita," goda Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus kepala Yogeun lembut dan tersenyum. Yogeun menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun kuat, membuat sang magnae oleng kedepan.

Cup!

Klik!

Tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dan menciumnya tepat dikening. Dan moment itu diabadikan oleh member Suju yang baru datang.

"Potret keluarga yang bahagia. Mesra sekali mencium istri dan ditengah-tengah ada sang anak."

Semua menoleh keasal suara.

"Kibum-ah!" Koor semuanya kaget. Kibum menampilkan killer smilenya didepan pintu dengan kamera ditangannya. Siwon langsung memeluknya erat, plus adegan derai air mata yang menambah ke OOC an karakter Siwon.#digampar Siwon.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Bummie, kapan kau sampai? Aku sangat merindukanmu," Siwon mengecup kening Kibum saying dan dibalas rona merah pada wajah Kibum. "Baru saja, dan kulihat ada adegan menarik jadi langsung kufoto," jelasnya riang.

"Foto yang bagus, Kibum hyung."

Cup… kembali Kyuhyun mengecup kening Yesung dan mendapat deathglare paling mematikan dari Wookeunhae. Kali ini Siwon gak ikutan.

"Cho Kyuhyun mati kau!"

Wookeunhae berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah kabur entah kemana. Tertinggalah member Shinee yang melongo tidak mengerti.

"Kita ngapain ya disini?" pertanyaan Taemin dijawan dengan gelengan serempak oleh yang lain.

.

End

Maaf chapter 2nya lama, saya udah 2 minggu sakit, jadi pas sembuh langsung ngerjain tugas yang ketinggalan akibat gak masuk. Gak sempet ngetik, mian ne

Bagaimana? Gaje abis ya chapter ini?

Maaf kalau moment fict ini mirip drama korea yang lain, tapi asli ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Beritahu saya apa yang anda fikirkan tentang fict ini dalam kotak review :D

Terimakasih pake banget untuk yang sudah review, maaf saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu #nunduk2

Ada yang minta sequel?#plak! Gak deng bercanda. RnR please.

Salam hangat

-Kei Tsukiyomi-


End file.
